User blog:Uncleyoshi/Cocktails
Part 1 Lying in my bed, seeing the stains, on the wall, seeing the stains my chest. Fingerprints on my mirror, fingerprints of someone struggling to stay up I turn my head to my ceiling. A body is taped blood still drips from it, his eyeball hanging from its socket. How did this body get to be taped on the ceiling, its suddenly coming back, its suddenly attacking my head and I’m back at the scene of the crime. Of the travesty. The face looking so familiar no noise is passing through my ears but my own breathing I’m back in my shoes I feel the need to taste blood. The taste of blood so sweet the smell of it unlike any other liquid, thick and incredible to feel on my skin. This person sitting lonely at a cashier box too busy to attend the people needing copies, needing copies to send faxes out a lady, in need to send papers to get out of foreclosure to not lose the house of her dreams, I’ll stand up for those who suffer. Against people that are idiots like this so called worker. I run towards him I wrap my right hand around his neck, my left hand in desperation to gauge his eye out I beat the back of his head I drag him to my car throw him in the trunk of my car. Drive him to my house where I put him in front of my mirror slash his hands have him beg for his life. Have him cry and beg for forgiveness leave him to get a spoon, put it to his eye n force it out. Slash his neck n end his life. That’s when I put him hanging over my bed taped to the ceiling now I have his attention. his blood so tasty, thick n its dripping from my lips still as I look to the side of the bed n another body, a women’s this time, what did I do to kill this one. Her hair is covered in blood, must’ve been a lot of struggling, a head once blonde now red... Part 2 I’m reminiscing how I was able to turn her beautiful, blonde hair. Her eyes were blue. A true blonde. This woman, I knew for years. To be wed my friend, in two weeks, when I saw her with another man, doing this disturbing for my friend was in love with this gal. She showed the whore in her, I would never forgive a cheater, a liar, a deceiver. Oh how your lies had u fooling us all, on top of the world u must’ve felt, not counting on me passing there only keys in my hand. It will do. Ur mouth will be open one last time, not to give anymore head, just to gasp for air. I snuck up behind the car where they were grabbed the guy from the open window n dragged his body out kicked him, his head, beat it with my foot. Till I saw blood drip from his scalp to the floor turning my white shoes a nice stained red. I was enjoying each and every second of this. The slut was trying to get me off his head, my food stepped in his head, if only she knew, she was next. I grabbed her by the roots of the hair, beat her head on the car, got my keys cut her from cheek to cheek made her bite down on a curb n kicked her head down, blood squirted from her opened mouth dragged her to her lover n brought them n both back to my room now if I could only find his body I sit up n nailed to the wall in front of me in crucifix was his body. Blood was still dripping from his horrible severed carcass. I got up to look; a cup was catching the drips of blood, my morning drink. I turn to the left a hand stapled to the door, this was a family member. One that cross the line with me he looked pale, his blood must’ve been amazing... Part 3 Oh my cousin how he was showered in his blood. N then in cold water. Pale he was. His eyes rolled back. So simple it was to take his life. So joyful was I to see him cower in fright. The little scoundrel in the corner hiding. He was sitting with dog in his lap. I approached him, grabbed his neck n looked him in the eyes, n yelled, "You see deep in my eyes, know that death is staring straight at you." He struggled. Punched me n tried to resist the twist i gave with both hands wrapped around his thin neck about to snap I realized I rather drain him of his blood bit by bit beat him in the back of the head. Knocking him unconscious. Dragging him to his tub cut open his stomach carved him up, slaughtered his innards. Ripping them out with my bear hands n tossing them into the tub. Cut open his chest ripped the shit he called a heart n took a bite out of it. Sweet it was. Now bathed him making sure he was clean. Pale he began to turn on the way back to my house I watched him die. I watched him cower. I loved the taste of his heart. I licked my lips knowing I’ve tasted blood again. Came to my door grabbed him n nailed his hand violently to the door. I felt something missing, something I should do more to his corpse. Grabbed the keys, in style of calligraphy carved his name slowly into his forehead decorated it.. I dragged him out of the way to walk to my living room as I turned to it, I see yet another body, laying face down on the floor. I turned it over. N to my surprise, it was as if I looked upon a mirror. The body was mind. How has such atrocity happened how is this possible!? How has it happened!? Oh who hath done this?? Tragedy strikes once again, n in my eyes my story is visualized. Repeated my death is shown... Part 4 Now that I see my body lying there, not moving, just cold. I understand. Violence is not the answer. Might be too late to realize this. Even as I realize it I wonder how it happened, when suddenly my mind flashes backwards. It was only a few hours before.. I was walking towards the living room, knife in hand. When I heard the door get kicked in. someone rushed me tossed me to the floor, I never Thought this would happen to me After all I had accomplished. my massacres all for nothing I was in tremor. I wanted to riot against this figure I could not catch a glimpse of. Him I was being beat down with only his fist my face was being pummeled down to the hard wood floor. I was seeing blood drip, from where was this blood coming from. I was able to cover my face. To feel the blood rushing from my nose. This man wouldn’t stop My knife was too far I couldn’t reach it I had dropped it when I was struck. I was so in shock that someone would dare do this It all happened so quickly As I lay there Beaten I thought it was over This man was far from done I flash back to where I stand now Looking over my corpse Looking at myself It seems as my face was the only thing damaged... But as I glance down towards my torso To my arms And my legs My stomach was torn out My innards were missing, my heart too was missing What has happened, why my face so severely beaten? My hands and feet had holes in them What has happened here? I go back to where I was being massacred I was continued to be beaten... I was dragged to a wall where I was forced up My arms were stretched across and my feet together Nailed to them Why was this so familiar?! What was going on here? As my body hung there In my chest he carved my name This is all too Familiar too realistic Could it be that all that I feel I did Really didn’t happen And really just happened to me? As soon as that thought came the man rushed towards my stomach Piercing it Carving down Pulling intestine Anything he could from it and tossing it to the floor I felt I knew what was coming He was going to reach for my heart, and eat it So he did He ate it As he did My body slowly became lifeless Gasping Gasping and twisting I couldn’t believe this how was I witnessing this Why was I given a moment of glory only for it to be taken away so swiftly and so violently with what really happened I snap back I rush back to the room There was nothing there Nothing at all It was clean It couldn’t be Back to the living room. Creeping my way. Sleeping eternally was I And I know I will never see the morning again. The man returned Passed right by me At this point I have realized I am but an apparition, watching on the last moments I stand on this earth. Why has this happened to me? The man walked towards my body My knife. Clutched in his hand Swung at my neck. And off my head fell. Grabbed it by the hair. Took it to the kitchen Sat down Cut the ear And an atrocity.. He began.. He began to eat it I couldn’t look.. I was watching my head be devoured by this sick cannibal. There wasn’t a thing to do.. My life had ended. And my time was up... Though it pained me to see it. I realized again who I was. And it pained me no more. Instead. It gratified me. To have my body devoured by someone as violent as me Nay Not as violent Even more so He went the distance to eat human flesh..i would only drink blood this man deserved the victory.. I leave in peace My body will rest within him Category:Blog posts